


The Harper Clan (Or What's in a name?)

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Roy Harper, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: All three Harper men, two clones and their origin along with a baby Harper, sit down and talk like civil men or the beginnings of rag-tag family.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Lian Harper, Artemis Crock & Roy Harper, Jim Harper & Roy Harper, Jim Harper & Roy Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper, Lian Harper & Roy Harper, Roy Harper & Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Young Justice Bingo 2020





	The Harper Clan (Or What's in a name?)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Roy Harper"  
> Happy Thanksgiving (more or less)  
> It's been a while since I posted and this is one purpose. Seeing how I may not have a much time and the number of characters I have left to write a fic about for YJ bingo, I figured I'd post a fic on "Roy Harper" on Thanksgiving or around the time.  
> I had the idea to center Roy's around family since Thanksgiving's 'main theme' is centered around family, getting together and being grateful for food, being able to get together and celebrate, and more. I know it's a bit crazy with many unable to return home, but those who are staying where they are and missing spending time with loved ones, know it will be for spending more holidays in the future. Hang in there!  
> Also I have one character left, that I am saving for Christmas/Winter holidays! I am not a huge fan of this character (at least not their first appearances), but they're important to the YJ fandom and the show itself.

He had been alone for a long time. Five years of which he was on ice.

Apparently there are now three-scratch that-four Harpers.

There’s his clone, the one that replaced him, Red Arrow or Roy Harper. 

There’s another clone, a gentle giant character, Jim Harper.

Then there’s of course him, The original Roy or Arsenal as he preferred.

And finally there was the baby, a little baby girl, Roy’s daughter, Lian Nguyen-Harper.

“Do you want to hold her?” Jim asked.

“No, she looks happy where she is right now.” He answered.

Arsenal and Jim had been invited by Roy to his home sometime after saving the world from the Reach’s endgame. The one he shares with his wife, a former shadow, and their daughter. It was just the three men and a baby girl. Jim and Arsenal took a seat on the couch while Roy was in an armchair across from them.

“She’s a baby, not a bomb.” Jim joked as he held the little girl.

“Don’t compare my little girl to a bomb.” Roy reprimanded. 

“Oh, right. She’s a cutie bomb.” Jim tickled Lian.

“Much better.” Roy gave a smug smile.

Arsenal gagged. “Seriously?”

“I mean look at her.” Jim pointed, then resumed cooing over his clone’s daughter. “You look a lot like your daddy, but you have your mommy’s eyes. Don’t you?”

“Dada.” Lian said.

“Awww, daddy’s girl already.”

“TMI, dude.” Arsenal groaned.

“What wrong Roy, can’t take the love?” Roy joked.

“First it’s Arsenal, second I haven’t seen a baby since, well...”

“Never.” His clone answered.

“Why did you drag me here to your home? Is it to just meet the baby?”

“Well, you already met her when Jade and I found you in Tibet.”

Arsenal raised an eyebrow. “You brought your baby along on a dangerous mission to find me on ice locked up in the middle of nowhere?”

“Well, Jade’s stubborn and believe it or not no one laid a scratch on her.”

“Still doesn’t answer my question.”

“Well, Roy-”

“I’m not Roy, you’re Roy!” Arsenal insisted. “You’re a member of the Justice League,-”

“Actually no, well not an active member.” Roy exhaled. “I’m going to focus on being a Dad, for Lian’s sake. Besides, there will always be a hero.”

“Well, you’re-”

“Will.”

“-Will.” Arsenal paused. “Wait what?”

“I’m Will now. Will Harper.” He reiterated.

“I dig it.” Jim agreed.

“Will?” Arsenal raised an eyebrow. “You know if you are going to rename yourself, you could have picked a cooler name than Will. There are like as many Wills as there are Alexs, Bobs, Jims-”

“Well, I’m the best looking Jim and it’s a legacy.” Jim countered.

“Which makes Will perfect for me,” Roy-Will smiled, posing thoughtfully. “And besides it comes from your middle name.”

“My middle name?” Arsenal, possibly Roy, repeated.

“The name Roy William Harper is all yours. And always will be.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m totally fine with it.” Will smirked. “I may be a clone created to be a mole, but I have a ‘will’ of my own.”

Jim laughed. Lian clapped along.

“Dad jokes?” Roy deadpanned. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am ‘the Dad’, young man.” Will asserted in his own ‘fatherly’ tone. “And put your feet down, what are you a barbarian?”

“I am Roy William Harper, Dad.” Roy played along, then grimaced. “It’s too weird. I’m older than both of you.”

“Chronologically yes, but mentally not so much.” Will countered.

“What do you think of your grumpy uncle Lian? Daddy’s little brother.” Jim asked Lian who just babbled.

Roy frowned. “I’m right next to you Jim.”

“Here, hold her.” Jim said as he began to hand off his niece.

“Wait, what?” Roy reacted as he was now face to face with a baby for probably the first time in his life.

“Dada.” Lian cooed.

“No! I’m not your dad, he is!” Roy protested pointing to Will.

Lian gurgled. Roy looked for help.

Jim snapped a picture. He showed it to Will.

“Nice shot.” Will complemented. “Send it to me.” 

“Of course.” Jim replied.

“Lian stop!” Roy protested as Lian began to innocently investigate her Uncle. “Will, what am I supposed to do?”

“Play with your niece.” Will answered, observing how much fun his daughter is having.

“Jim take her!” Roy called to the other Harper clone.

“Oh no, she looks happy right where she is.” Jim smirked.

* * *

About two years later...

“Hi Unca Roy!” A little girl greeted as she opened the door.

“Hey kiddo!” Roy picked up his niece. “Oof, you’re getting heavy.”

“It’s proof she’s growing.” Artemis walked into view.

“Auntie Mouse, Unca Roy is here!” Lian shouted.

“Yes baby girl.”

“Auntie Mouse?” Roy grinned.

Artemis leered at her brother-in-law's brother. “Not another word.”

“Always with the warm welcomes.”

“Come on in.”

Roy followed Artemis into his brother’s home. He comes over on occasion to catch up and watch Lian. While, he may not be at the top of the list in terms of babsitters, he doesn't mind it. He likes spending time with Lian, however it may be.

“Will’s doing Bowhunter stuff and I’ll be upstairs going through some of my classes. In the meantime watch Lian. Her nap’s at 3pm. She already ate lunch.”

“Artemis this isn’t the first time I baby-sitted my niece.”

“I’m not a baby.” Lian protested.

“No, but as her guardian, I make it my job to ensure my niece is safe and properly cultured. No bad words and no stories about your ‘runaway days’.”

“Yes mom.”

“Good luck trying to tire out this little monster.” Artemis said, before heading to another room. “Have fun with Uncle Roy, Lian.”

“Okay Auntie Mouse.” Lian answered.

“I’ll be in my room. Don’t interrupt me unless it is an emergency.”

“Of course mom.” Roy teased.

Artemis rolled her eyes, then proceeded to pat his head, something she knows would tick the younger man off. She walked up to her room and let the two Harpers be.

Roy gently placed Lian back on the floor, then sat on his haunches meeting Lian’s eyes. 

“So what do you want to do with your Uncle Roy?”

Lian smiled. She pulled out a book. Roy took it and read the title.

“ _ Green Arrow and Speedy, Mission: Merlyn. _ ” Roy read aloud.

Lian climbed up onto the couch and patted the seat beside her. 

Roy sighed. He wondered how it came down to this. He would read a book about a made up adventure about his former mentor and himself as a sidekick, one he gave Lian for her second birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> \- While Will's name is likely from Roy's middle name (not necessarily canon, but if you look it up on YJ-Wiki and see Red Arrow's original full name you can see where it comes from), I thought it would be a great op-pun-tunity for a wordplay, considering Will had been pre-programmed to be under Sportsmaster's command and by extension the Light.  
> \- Somehow Arsenal regained his 'name' and with the fact they teamed up during "Endgame" I figured they may have gotten closer and pre-Will had invited him for a talk concerning names.  
> \- I included Jim because I figured they may as well make it a Harper family Reunion, that and he wanted to meet his 'niece'.  
> \- Lian was included because she is a Harper and I wanted to include Roy being awkward with a baby who called him 'dada'  
> \- I added an additional scene with Roy as an Uncle who is occasionally called on to watch his niece, for fun and to not leave him being completely helpless with a baby.  
> \- The title of the book is made up, but in the comics and other iterations of Green Arrow a.k.a. Oliver Queen, Merlyn is one of his many villians, an archer in black. This is highly pg and the story would be the equivalent of the old time, cheesy Batman and Robin adventures.


End file.
